


30 Days of a Scarlet Winter

by LeysaByrne



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Anxiety, Battle, Blood, Comic, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, I love them so much, I was so inspired by this challenge, Life risking, METAL ARM, Magic, Nightmare, Nightmares, Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Red - Freeform, Scarlet Winter, Violence, also very scared about some things I wrote, broad sense of sentence, challenge, prompt, scarlet soldier, winter witch, wound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeysaByrne/pseuds/LeysaByrne
Summary: Collection of really short, almost one-sentence, Hurt/Comfort moments between Bucky Barnes and Wanda Maximoff.Every chapter has a new prompt and I promise not everything is necessarily angst, though the majority of it definitely is.Please, bear with me and with how much I love them!





	1. Red

**#RED**

 

Red was the color of the mark that Hydra had left on both of them: it was the color of the star on the Winter Soldier’s metal arm, it was the color of the magic that Wanda created with her powers; red was also the color of the blood that spilt over and blended in with her dress, and then stained Bucky’s hand too, who pressed on the wound and searched for something to bandage it with, finally far from the battle.

 

 


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen during the training session too.

**#MAGIC**

 

A normal training session was just enough for Wanda to question her own powers and it was really unnecessary that Bucky violently hit his head on the floor because of one a too well-casted spell of hers, even if, after all, he had offered himself as her training partner.


	3. Arm

**#ARM**

  
Bucky woke up in the middle of the night, but Wanda was there next to him to comfort him as always after every nightmare and caress his chest where his skin met the metal arm, reminding him that the pain he had inflicted on others was just the reflection of the excruciating pain he had suffered.


	5. Regret

**#REGRET**

 

If only she hadn’t decided to surrender to Hydra; if only she hadn’t taken part in the battle against Ultron; if only she had followed Pietro; if only she had been able to control her powers, she thought she wouldn’t have found herself doubting the value of her own life… but Bucky’s fingers intertwined tightly with hers every time she visited her brother’s grave reminded her that there was still something she could consider home.


	6. Crisis

**CRISIS**

 

She could feel her chest tighten more and more after every breath she tried to take, her throat felt sealed and she was convinced she would never breathe again; Bucky’s frustration was the awareness of not being able to do anything to relieve her when panic would take over her.


	7. Freedom

**FREEDOM**

Just a few moments more and the harm would have been irreparable: if Wanda wouldn't have freed Bucky's leg with her powers, he would have likely lost it forever, and he couldn't accept losing another part of himself.


	8. Ice

**#ICE**

The cold Russian winter had atrociously framed that mission and while Bucky kept repeating that she shouldn’t have followed him in his personal revenge, he hoped that Wanda’s freezing body would warm up against his; he hoped he had found her in time in the middle of that terrible storm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of all the one sentence fics - where 'sentence' is used in a very broad meaning of the term - I wrote for a challenge!  
> All the prompt words were given by other participants and they are all different.
> 
> If you enjoy these fics and this couple feel free to ask for more sending me prompts! I will create another story with all the other prompts I receive and make a whole big collection! 
> 
> Eventually, I'll probably even develop some of these and write proper one-shots.


End file.
